Flint
'Flint '''is a part of a group of renegade robots, along with Float and his leader Double, introduced in [[Spark the Electric Jester 2|''Spark the Electric Jester 2]]. His group was hired by Freom to kill Fark. He is the only one out of his group still alive at the end of the game. Appearance Flint was originally a heavy construction robot, and presumably as such, parts of his body have black and yellow lines, like safety tape. There is also white bandages wrapped around parts of his body, along with cracks, showing battle damage. He has a distinct white, shaggy mane of hair that goes down his back. It is similar to Kerana's own messy hair. He has one blue pupil in a visor-like eye. His mouth is a yellow oval with lines, and opens and closes like a beak. His body is mainly orange and gray, with green, yellow, and blue accents. He has green armor on his shoulders, fingers, chest, and thighs. He has one large, gray sheath for his katana, and a smaller green sheath for a blade never seen in use. Personality Flint respects Double deeply, even going as far as to call him "Master". Flint also has a soft spot for Float, telling her to be safe and hoping to see her again in Castela Blanca, and aiming to avenge her death by killing Fark. He is respectful, yet blunt, such as when he scolded Float for being a little too cocky. He acknowledges Fark's strength, albeit confused how he can possess such power, and warns him to "never trust Clarity". Noticeably, he refused to kill Fark easily with stealth and chose to fight him honourably. He doesn't seem to hold Dr. Armstrong in the highest regards, however, being rather callous with the doctor. Abilities Flint has aerokinesis, that lets him warp around and envelop his attacks in wind. He is quick with his katana, often sheathing and rapidly drawing his sword to slice his foes. The timing of his attacks can be confusing, as he can either swing quickly or delay his attack. He can leap across the arena in a single bound. He is a little on the slow side, however, with a simple heavy jog being his fastest. He mainly relies on leaping or warping to travel quickly. History Some time before the events of ''Spark the Electric Jester'', Flint was a heavy construction robot that became self-aware via a glitch in his programming. Not much is known about how he ended up with Double, or how he became skilled in swordplay. Double and Flint came across a cyborg during their travels, saving her from a scrap heap, and welcomed her into their group. Freom enlisted Flint and his group to eliminate Fark. They planned to intercept Fark at Castela Blanca, and if Float failed, he and Double would take Fark down in Technoria City. Flint watched as both members fell to the jester, and spurred on by revenge, he encountered Fark near the top of the space elevator Titanic Tower. Flint failed to kill Fark, like his comrades, but escaped with his life. Flint is later seen holding Dr. Armstrong, who was alive and well, hostage, telling the doctor that the whole ordeal was his fault. Referring to another threat needing to be dealt with, presumably Clarity, he and Dr. Armstrong get moving to places unknown. Trivia * Flint's name follows the same coding name trope Double and Float follow. He is named after the "lint" process, which automatically combs for errors and bugs in code. The process was named after the undesirable bits of fiber in sheep's wool, perhaps also tying into Flint's white, shaggy hair. His name could also be a reference to integers. Gallery AndyFlint3.png|Flint art by Andy Tunstall. AndyFlint2.png|Ditto. AndyFlint1.png FlintProgress.png|Sketch, line art, and the final image of Flint. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bots Category:Bosses Category:Male